


I Want to Be Only Yours

by Aquari Lynnel (MazokuSempai)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Sex, First Date, First Time, M/M, Oral Sex, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-02 19:02:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10950789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MazokuSempai/pseuds/Aquari%20Lynnel
Summary: Viktor drags Yuri onto his very first date to distract him from National's a few days away.





	I Want to Be Only Yours

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Meggers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meggers/gifts).



> This is a combined effort between Mab-senpai and myself. I wrote the story and she provided the beautiful fanart. All so we could surprise our lovely waifu Meggers!
> 
> Happy birthday darlin! We both hope you enjoy your gift.
> 
> Mab-senpai's [tumblr](https://unhingedtwins.tumblr.com/) for those that are interested.

Viktor would never tire of those stunning chocolate irises staring shyly at him. Even if said eyes were shifting about nervously.

“Are you sure I look okay?” Yuri questioned while scratching absentmindedly at his cheek.

He wondered if Yuri even realized he had a nervous tick. Of course, the younger man had every right to be nervous. Viktor was taking him on his first ever date.

“Absolutely!” the Russian smiled brightly as he nodded his head.

They were both a bit under dressed for a first date (sweaters and jeans summed it up), but Viktor had wanted to go more for comfort. It would put Yuri more at ease. The Japanese boy was always super nervous and stiff in dress clothes. Although Viktor found it adorable, he wanted Yuri to be relaxed on this date. He had done well so far this skating season and they could both use a nice break.

Getting his mind away from his free skate program and all those quad jumps would definitely be good for Yuri's mental state. He had been stressing for a while now. Even though the Grand Prix Finals were behind them, Japan's National competition was only a few days away. Viktor knew he would perform better if he was relaxed and refreshed.

What better way to ease the man's anxieties with a nice distracting date?

Viktor wasn't expecting Yuri to shyly agree to such. He had known for a while now Yuri had crushed on him quite hard throughout his youth and his teen years. Honestly, he was still crushing. And it was cute. It made him hard to resist. For Viktor, he found himself in love at first sight the moment he saw the other performing his free skate on the internet.

Yuri had captured his heart with his skating. It's why he had flown from Russia to Japan at the drop of a hat. And because Viktor always acted first. Impulsivity made life fun and interesting. Within moderation of course.

Viktor gently clasped Yuri's hand and led the other out of his bedroom and the hot springs. That had gotten the older skater a very nice reaction. Brightly flushed cheeks followed instantly by an adorable squeak. Really, Yuri was too much for Viktor's heart at times. If their date continued like this, Viktor feared his heart would burst.

The pair walked silently along in the cold December air. Viktor had released Yuri's hand a bit ago, helping him to calm a bit. Not a lot though. Viktor could still see his flushed cheeks he appeared to be desperately trying to hide under his scarf wrapped around his neck.

_I wonder how he'll react if I mention it?_ Viktor smiled happily to himself.

“We should head back,” Yuri said suddenly.

At this, Viktor stopped and turned to face the man only to see he had stopped walking as well. Turn back? But why? Was he really making Yuri that uncomfortable? Had he misread the other's feelings? No... There was no way he had come to the wrong conclusion. Matching rings and a shared kiss at a major skating competition said otherwise. There could only be one reason Yuri would want to leave before it really even started.

The younger skater seemed to shrink at Viktor's curious gaze and looked away, scratching at his cheek once again. “It's just... Well, Nationals are around the corner and I need to work on my jumps a bit more. I need to be able to more consistently land my quads. And I'm sure you think this is weird. We're both guys and all. It might be okay in Russia and everywhere else, but Japan has a different view on same sex-”

Viktor had closed the distance between them and firmly placed his hands on Yuri's shoulders. He may have been smiling, but it was a dangerous smile. He had to stop Yuri's rampant thoughts before they spiraled out of control. He wasn't about to let the man's anxiety ruin their official first date.

“Yuri,” he said in a gentle, but firm tone.

Those chocolate eyes snapped up to him and the younger man visibly shuddered at the intense look Viktor was giving him. He looked like a frightened mouse. Yuri looked absolutely delicious, but Viktor had to resist the temptation to devour him. That would only worsen his anxiety.

“A day off every once in a while won't kill you.” Viktor's smile was menacing even though it would appear harmless to anyone else.

Yuri gave a fearful nod. It seemed he had learned not to cross Viktor and to just go with his whims. The Russian lessened the intensity of his smile to a more genuine and happy one. This caused Yuri to relax as well. Unfortunately a bit too much. Viktor seized the opportunity and pressed his lips quickly against Yuri's. It took the younger man a minute for his brain to process the move before his face flushed crimson.

“You're so adorable Yuri,” Viktor beamed. He grabbed his hand once again and led the flustered skater along the sidewalk with no set destination in mind.

They walked in silence for a while before Yuri broke it with a timid question. “So what are we doing?”

Viktor hummed in thought. He hadn't exactly thought about it. “Was there anything you wanted to do?”

Yuri shook his head. “Not really... I don't know how these... I've never...” That blush was back full force.

A reassuring smile crossed Viktor's lips as he gently clasped Yuri's chin and tilted it slightly to look into his bright, crystal blue eyes. “There's no right or wrong. You do whatever you want on a date.”

“Then I...” His brown eyes shimmered with bottomless affection as he held Viktor's eyes. “I want to keep walking... Like this...”

Yuri gave Viktor's hand a light squeeze and Viktor swore his heart stopped for a moment. If Yuri wanted to go for a walk holding hands, then the Russian was more than happy to oblige. His smile widened and they began walking again in silence. But it was a comfortable silence. They were simply enjoying the others presence and the shared warmth between their hands.

They walked along the nearly empty road, along the shoreline at the beach, and even a bit through the shopping district. Viktor was content to walk together holding hands for their entire date. But it seemed Yuri had another idea. Which was good. Viktor wanted the younger skater to feel comfortable enough to dictate their actions for this date.

“I'm getting a little hungry,” he said.

Viktor smiled at this and slowed their walking to a stop. “Anywhere you'd like to eat Yuri?”

He watched as Yuri looked about for a moment before pointing to small restaurant. When Yuri looked to Viktor for a sort of agreement, Viktor merely smiled. Anywhere Yuri wanted to eat was fine. He was a bit sad that Yuri let go of his hand as they walked into the place. They sat down at a small table and glanced at the menu. Viktor instantly found something he wanted to eat.

“Oh,” he smiled, “They have katsudon!”

Yuri smiled tenderly at the man across the table. “I picked this one because I know how much you like katsudon. It's really delicious here.”

Viktor's gaze snapped up to meet Yuri's, a tad surprised. Yuri was on the fast track to bursting his heart right out of his chest. The Russian knew in that moment he could die and still be happy.

“Why don't you order some?” Viktor suggested.

“Eh?” Yuri blinked at that obviously confused. “I thought we agreed I could only eat it if I won.”

Now it was Viktor's turn to smile softly at the younger man. “You have.”

“I haven't won anything since the Grand Prix.”

“You've won my heart.” Viktor gazed lovingly at Yuri. He could really be dense some times.

“Eh?”

It seemed to take a minute for his words to register in the skater's mind, but when it did his face exploded with red. Ah, Viktor really enjoyed flustering him like this. But every word he said was true. Yuri would do something and win him over again and again every day. So he could enjoy katsudon as much as his heart desired. Not that Viktor would tell him that. Piggy Yuri was round, pudgy, and adorable, but not fit for proper skating.

When the waitress arrived at their table, Viktor gave a bright smile, and ordered two bowls of katsudon. Yuri had sputtered in a poor attempt to stop him, but it was a date. He was allowed to do as he pleased. And as much as Yuri tried to deny it, the moment the piping hot pork cutlet bowls arrived in front of them, he quickly and happily dug in.

Perhaps he was only trying to deny himself for Viktor's approval?

That thought was laughable. Yuri didn't need Viktor's approval for anything. And even if he did, he would always have it no matter what. That's how love worked. Viktor simply wanted Yuri to be happy, even if the Japanese man would be happy in the arms of another. It was depressing, but as long as Yuri was happy, Viktor would be satisfied.

After eating Viktor paid for the meal. Yuri tried to pay for his portion, but the older man wouldn't allow it.

“It's a date remember?” he smiled brightly.

This just flustered Yuri into yet another blush. Viktor would never tire of seeing his cheeks that rosy color.

Just as they moved to leave, a new pair entered the small establishment. _Oh, perhaps they've come to watch Yuri at Nationals this week._

“Yurio!” Viktor called out as he happily trotted over to the blond Russian.

“Viktor?” The blond was quite surprised to see the older skater. “What are you-”

“Are you on a date with your boyfriend too?” Viktor smiled as his gaze drifted between Yurio and Otabek.

“He's not my boyfriend!” he growled angrily, glaring darkly at both Viktor and Yuri.

“Yes,” Otabek replied.

“It's not a date!” His anger redirected itself to his _not_ boyfriend.

“The katsudon here is really good,” Yuri smiled softly at the pair.

It seemed the group was content to ignore Yurio. “Ah! Get lost already!”

Viktor always liked ruffling Yurio's feathers. It was enjoyable watching the blond pretend to not care and get angry when he was clearly the opposite. But that was enough teasing the teenage boy for now. Viktor and Yuri waved as they left the restaurant. There wasn't anything else they wanted to do, plus the sun was setting, so they decided to make the walk back home. Hand in hand of course.

* * *

 

“Um, Viktor?” Yuri started shyly as he stood in the Russian's slightly open doorway. Viktor raised a brow curiously at him. “Sorry to bother you, but Makacchin is sleeping on my bed. Could you possibly come get him?”

It was pretty late. Everyone else was already asleep. Yuri had thought Viktor was as well, but the man was still lying in bed awake simply reading. He had heard Yuri leave his room a few minutes ago and Makacchin must have gone in and claimed Yuri's bed during that short time.

“I would, but...” Viktor ran a hand through his hair. It was a simple move, but he was doing his best and cranking up the sexy factor to try and seduce Yuri. His pajama top was parted open more than usual revealing as much of his pale, toned flesh as possible.

He watched Yuri subtly swallow as his eyes tried to stay focused on Viktor's face. Good, it was working.

“But?” Yuri pressed.

“Once Makacchin falls asleep somewhere, he won't move from that spot until he wakes up.”

“Can't you just pick him up?”

Viktor gave an airy laugh. “He's much too big to lift anymore.”

“Then where am I supposed to sleep?” Yuri was clearly frustrated, but he visibly seemed to regret his words the moment Viktor grabbed his hand and tugged him into his room.

“Obviously you can sleep here with me. My bed is big enough.”

Viktor caught Yuri swallowing thickly again. Naturally he'd be nervous sleeping next to the man of his dreams.

“O-oh, I don't w-want to im-impose on-”

“Yuri,” he said cutting the man off.

Yuri was denying him again. Whether from embarrassment or the fact he honestly thought he was burdening Viktor, it didn't matter. Viktor was going to get those ideas out of his head one way or another.

“Sorry Viktor.” The younger man looked down and allowed his wrist to slip from Viktor's grip. “I'll just go sleep in an empty guest room.”

This would not do at all. He had to reassure him somehow. “Is it because you're a virgin?”

“Eh?” Those chocolate eyes widened in surprise. “What are you...”

“I didn't think Japanese virgins would be so reserved that they can't share a bed with someone.” Viktor clasped his chin in thought.

“What!?” Yuri choked. His cheeks burned red as he spluttered. “N-no! That's not why I won't share a bed with you! It's because-”

He suddenly stopped and found himself unable to look at Viktor's face. Viktor blinked at this curiously. What other reason would he have for not wanting to sleep harmlessly alongside him all night?

So Viktor closed the distance between them and forced Yuri to meet his gaze once more. “Because?”

Yuri closed his eyes for a moment before opening them again. Those usually warm chocolate eyes had melted and filled with desire. “Because I'll want to touch you.”

Viktor honestly had no intention of doing anything sexual with Yuri until he was ready and initiated such things himself. He was hoping his current sex appeal would get the Japanese man to come onto him, but this had the Russian quickly changing his mind. Not wanting to share a bed because it'll arouse him? Oh yeah. That definitely went straight to his dick.

Not a word was uttered as Viktor firmly pressed his lips against Yuri's. He started a bit, eyes wide from the sudden move, but he soon succumbed to the little movements and found himself kissing Viktor back. With this silent consent, Viktor parted his lips and allowed his tongue to delve into Yuri's mouth. Once again Yuri was surprised by the bold move, but quickly went with it. His tongue shyly swiped against Viktor's, unsure of what to do exactly.

The longer they kissed, the more passionate it became. Their tongues fought for dominance and Viktor's hands found purchase on Yuri's hips. They were forced to eventually break for air. Yuri was panting lightly and Viktor licked his bottom lip seductively. He shut the door behind Yuri and led the younger man to the bed before he could change his mind.

Viktor slipped out of his pajama top along the way and pounced onto Yuri, shoving the smaller of the pair firmly onto the large, soft bed. Viktor crashed his lips against Yuri's once again and allowed his hands to join the fun this time. They wandered all over Yuri's lithe body. His right hand slipped underneath the hem of Yuri's shirt and caressed the smooth skin.

When their lips broke apart again, Viktor moved his lips to Yuri's ear. “Yuri,” he groaned, already highly aroused. “I promise to take good care of you.” His lips then shifted lower to kiss and nip at Yuri's neck.

The Japanese man moaned quite erotically. Viktor saved that information for later. He intended to find as many of Yuri's erotic spots as possible. He stopped for a moment to remove Yuri's shirt before continuing his exploration. He made his way down to a pert nipple and quickly pulled it between his teeth.

“A-ah!” Yuri moaned out suddenly. “Viktor.”

The way his name rolled off Yuri's tongue was sinful. It caused more blood to rush to his nether regions and his cock gave a painful twitch.

“Mm, Yuri,” Viktor moaned back as he sat up a bit. “You're more delicious than any pork cutlet bowl I've ever had.”

Yuri's cheeks turned a lovely red, but he wasn't given any time to verbally react to Viktor's compliment as he found his other nipple now being played with. Yuri tried hard to remain quiet, but Viktor was far too skilled. Little moans and gasps continued to slip through no matter how hard he tried.

While Yuri was distracted with Viktor's skilled tongue teasing his chest, Viktor's hand wandered lower and slowly moved Yuri's pajama pants down. Yuri moaned loudly at the cool air rushing to greet his erection. With his next objective now clear, Viktor licked a path down Yuri's navel and sat up just a bit to connect his gaze with the younger man's.

Yuri was so not prepared for Viktor's lips to suddenly wrap around the head of his cock. He cried out and sat up in surprise.

“Viktor!”

The Russian smirked and sucked more of the stiff flesh into his mouth. Yuri groaned at the immense sensations shooting through his nervous system. He flopped heavily back onto the bed and buried his hands in soft, silver locks. Viktor hummed as he started a slow rhythm. It had started off innocent enough, but after a few minutes, Yuri's pants and moans filled the air around them as Viktor loudly sucked and slurped at his cock.

“Ah, no...” Yuri moaned, tugging at Viktor's hair. “I'm... I'm going to-”

And that was all the warning the older skater received before hot fluid gushed into his mouth. Yuri's hands tightened a bit painfully in Viktor's hair as he rode out the waves of pleasure. It took a moment for him to come down from his orgasmic high. His hands released their hold on Viktor's hair and his breath came in heavy pants.

Viktor sat up and met Yuri's gaze. He noticeably swallowed the cum in his mouth. Yuri gaped at the move.

“Did you just...?”

There was a pause as Viktor licked his lips. “Delicious.”

Red consumed Yuri's face again, but this time he covered it with his hands. Viktor paid it no mind as he reached around his nightstand drawer for the necessary item for the next part of their fun. He popped the cap on the lube and squirted a nice amount on his fingers. He made sure to coat them well before carefully closing the bottle and setting it aside.

Viktor shifted further down the bed again and parted Yuri's legs. Yuri kept his face covered, but made no move to stop the Russian. Viktor rubbed Yuri's entrance a bit to get a good coating of lubricant on it. He didn't want to cause him pain the first time. It could mean there would likely not be a second time. Once he felt it was wet enough, he slowly began to push a finger inside.

Yuri tensed at the intrusion, but relaxed soon enough. Viktor gently moved it about before adding a second one. Yuri gasped at the addition, but didn't seem to be in any pain. However, Viktor couldn't easily tell as the Japanese man still had his face covered.

“Yuri,” Viktor called out lowly. “Let me see your face.”

“It's too embarrassing,” he replied, voice muffled.

“I'm the only who will see you like this.”

“It's because it's you that it's embarrassing!”

There went his heart skipping a beat again. Honestly. Did Yuri realize just how adorable he was?

Viktor tried to move along the preparation as quickly as possible. With Yuri's seemingly innocent statement doing unspeakable things to him, Viktor needed to be inside him. When he inserted the third finger, he felt Yuri tense and inhale sharply. Ah, so that one had hurt a bit. Viktor felt a bad for causing him discomfort, but he quickly made up for it by pressing firmly against Yuri's prostate.

Finally his hands pulled away from his face to clutch at the sheets below. Viktor was relentlessly attacking Yuri's prostate to quickly loosen him up. It had a nice side effect of getting the younger man hard again as well. He continued his assault until Yuri's raspy voice reached his ears.

“Please Viktor,” was all the man said.

Without need for anymore prompting, Viktor slid his fingers out and grabbed the bottle of lube to coat himself with it. Wrapping one hand around his cock, Viktor intertwined his other with Yuri's and began to slowly push inside. Yuri instantly bit his lip and squeezed his eyes shut. He was visibly in pain, but Viktor knew if he stopped here it would only hurt worse.

“It'll be over soon Yuri,” he said reassuringly. “Just try to relax and breathe.”

Yuri nodded and did his best to relax while breathing as evenly as he could. Viktor moved as slowly as he physically could. It took a ridiculously long time, but at long last he was fully inside Yuri. A few tears had trickled down his cheeks and Viktor quickly kissed them away. He waited before daring to move. Even when Yuri seemed like he was ready, Viktor waited still just to be sure.

When he felt the ring of muscles loosen around him, Viktor gave a shallow thrust. He continued to move like this until he felt Yuri relax even more around him. Now he was good and ready.

“Yuri,” Viktor groaned as he pulled out and thrust back in deeply.

Soon their moans filled the room as the sound of flesh slapping together echoed around them. Yuri was a sight for Viktor. He was flushed all the way to his ears, eyes half-lidded and nearly black from pleasure, and his hands continued to claw at the sheets. The Japanese man was a delectable mess and Viktor couldn't have been happier.

“Viktor,” Yuri gasped.

The Russian closed the distance between them and connected their lips in a sloppy kiss. His hips picked up speed, slamming into Yuri's prostate with nearly every thrust. He could feel his own orgasm building and if Yuri's moans were anything to go by he was on the edge as well. However Viktor was not expecting to be the first to let go.

“Viktor,” Yuri breathed after breaking the kiss. “Viktor, I love you.”

That confession sent him hurtling over the edge. Viktor grunted before moaning loudly, hips slamming into Yuri's one last time. His seed filling the man seemed to throw him over as well. Yuri quickly spilled his cum on his chest.

Viktor collapsed on the bed beside Yuri as the two panted heavily trying to regain their breath and composure. Yuri was the first to recover. Guess his stamina was high even outside skating.

“I can't believe _the_ Viktor Nikiforov was my first.” The way he spoke, it sounded like it was a dream come true.

Viktor chuckled at that. When Yuri turned to look at him, the Russian smiled. “I don't want to be just your first.” At the curious stare, he continued. “I want to be your only.”

Once again, Yuri blushed furiously. When he had confessed, it had been in the heat of the moment. To hear a confession now from Viktor... Well, it was embarrassing. Yuri groaned and covered his face again.

“You can't just say things like that.”

“Why not?” he asked innocently. “It's true.”

“That's not the point.”

“Would you have preferred me to say I love you?”

“Still not the point,” Yuri groaned again behind his hands.

“Come on Yuri,” Viktor pouted and began to pry at the skater's hands. “Let me see your face. You're cute when you blush.”

“That's the point.”

“Yuri!”

He eventually managed to coax the other into removing his hands from his face. They playfully chatted a bit longer before cleaning up and climbing into bed together. Snuggled up close to Yuri, Viktor silently promised to give Makacchin a wonderful gift as thanks for his unintentional help.

 


End file.
